User blog:White Kirby/My 2015-16 school year.
Skool, da place to learn things and get in trouble. Today I present the story of my 2015-16 year. So in the beginning of the year, I decided to draw these sexy comics in a red spiral. Here's my advice, do NOT draw weapons in school, because then the principal is going to think you're going to cause the next Columbine or something. Despite some of my Comics, (21, 83, 108) I don't want to blow up the White House or something. One October day, I was sitting on my ass making a Dogs comic during transition when mai teacher sees me drawing shit for like the 18th time. She says to put my comics on her desk and then I get in huge trouble, and actually get my first suspension. (It was an In School Suspension for one day though) After this drama, the school now makes me go to the front office in the morning and have the vice principal check my backpack for illegial things. I couldn't even bring a pencil. My social worker says that it may be because I could use it as a weapon. Okay, if I wanted to stab somebody with a pencil, I'd steal one. Also, guess what, the teachers GIVE ME A PENCIL. Like what are you guys doing. Your system has a big flaw in it. My social worker told the principal about my question on why I can't use my pencils and she's like "Oh you can't get your pencil, i'm sorry." or something. I think somebody told a handful of lies. I dunno. At least in this experience I learned I have Autism! Anyways, moving on from the drawings, usually me and my friend make up stories about TARS during recess, some of which become stories on this wiki, such as Kirby becomes a robot. However, we are not always together. Monday-Usually together Tuesday-Can't talk during gym, but usually together. Wednesday-I'm in this lunch group to socialize. It's actually for a reason I do not want to talk about. Let's just say 2014 me did stupid shit again. Usually I'm the only one to remember. It's run by my social worker. The kiddies there are not bad, they're pretty cool, except for this one kid who annoys me and my friend sometimes, but not too bad. But here's the problem, I do not like the idea of forcing people to become friends and hang out. I'd rather hang out with my friend then these people. I don't want to hang out with people who i'm forced to hang out with unless I want to. They teach us social skills that I actually do not remember. Whoops. I dunno what else to say on this. Thursday-Oh boy, this one is my favorite. My friend has band on this day. Yaaaaaaaay. This is kind of worse than hanging out with those boys at lunch group, but not too bad, I can think to myself about whatever I want to, or I could join those lightning and 4 square games but I don't like those. I just wanna say, 4 square should be renamed Argument Square. However my social worker comes in the gym one day and notices i'm lonely. I actually also convientaly check in during library on Thursdays before another teacher thought my folder was too messy. So when we went up to her room, she suggested me hang out with a Special Needs Kid. Remember what I said about forcing people to become friends wasn't my cup of tea, well this wasn't too bad. No offense to special needs kids or anything, it's great for the kids who want to hang out with them, but I'd actually rather do nothing. And half the time, band was cancelled! This basically backfired, and even if I said no to hanging out and I'm fine alone, the Social Worker would force me or something. Hanging out with this kid was boring. All we did was talk while he played games on his Ipad or something. Friday-Usually Together This year is over and that's a good thing. It was a very rough year for me and it was basically ruined by a few teachers. It's not everything about it but I've told the basics. I felt like sharing some of this that I have to go through, so thankz for reading my story. Next year is going to be a blast. Category:Blog posts Category:Life Stories